24fandomcom-20200223-history
Live Another Day filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for 24: Live Another Day. It was filmed entirely in London and the surrounding areas. For the other seasons, see Filming locations on 24. 11:00am-12:00pm East London Mosque The establishing shot of East London was filmed on Whitechapel Road, Whitechapel. :Google Maps link Street Market The scenes with Erik Ritter and his team walking through a street market were filmed at Shepherds Bush Market, Shepherds Bush. :Google Maps link CIA London Station The exterior of the CIA London station was the exterior of the Gillette Building in Brentford, the location of the 24 production headquarters and the studio sets. :Google Maps link River The area where Jack Bauer was apprehended by Erik Ritter was shot in Greenwich on the bank of the Thames. :Google Maps link Willoughby House Part of the interior of Willoughby House, specifically the staircase, was shot at The Athenaeum clubhouse on Waterloo Place, near Pall Mall. The exterior of Willoughby House, President Heller's residence, was filmed at the Royal College of Pathologists in Carlton Gardens. :pictures of interior, Google Maps link Lower Heyford Air Force Base The exterior of the Lower Heyford Air Force Base was shot at the entrance to RAF Northolt in Ruislip. :Google Maps link Kajaki Province The scenes at Kajaki Province in Afghanistan were actually shot at the L.B Silica Sand Quarry on Bryants Lane in Bedfordshire. :Google Maps link, pictures of location Outside CIA London Station As Belcheck drives away from the CIA station, the shots facing away from the building show his van driving from Catherine Wheel Road down Brent Way in Brentford. :Google maps link Travelling to the Foreign and Commonwealth Office The establishing shot from the motorcade when President James Heller and his associates travel to the Foreign and Commonwealth Office to meet with Prime Minister Alastair Davies was shot from Cockspur Street, Charing Cross. :Google maps link Escape Van The streets that Jack Bauer and company stops to release Chloe O'Brian from her escape were Macfarlane Road and Hopgood Street, Shepherds Bush. :Google Maps link 12:00pm-1:00pm Chloe O'Brian walking The street that Chloe O'Brian was seen walking on was Uxbridge Road, Shepherds Bush. :Google Maps link West Ealing flats The scenes at the West Ealing council estate were shot at maisonettes on Boyard Road in Woolwich. :Google Maps link Margot's house The house that Margot operates from was filmed at Dorney Court in Buckinghamshire. :Google Maps link Lower Heyford Air Force Base Again, the scenes at Lower Heyford Air Force Base were shot at RAF Northolt in Ruislip. :Google Maps link Foreign and Commonwealth Office There is an establishing shot of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office on King Charles Street to set the scene there. The interiors of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office were shot in the long gallery of Syon House in Brentford. :Link for King Charles Street, Link for Syon House, pictures of interior Council estate In the final split screen, there is a shot of Morgan and Ritter arresting Basher's men, which was filmed at the Mursell Estate in Lambeth. :Google Maps link Pub The pub where Simone Al-Harazi murders Derrick Yates was the Vauxhall Griffin on Wyvil Road in Vauxhall. :Google Maps link Toilet The toilet where Derrick Yates was murdered by Simone Al-Harazi is in a (currently unidentified) BT building sticker above the urinal is a hand-washing prompt produced by BT's corporate health team. Alley The alley that Simone walks out of, dumping her wig, was shot in Kennington, in the alley opposite the tube station. :Google Maps link 1:00pm-2:00pm Pub The scenes in The Vauxhall Griffin were shot at the real pub on Wyvil Road, Vauxhall. :Google Maps link Kennington Tube Station Again the alley at the back of the pub was shot in Kennington, opposite the tube station that Simone Al-Harazi enters. The interiors of the station and platform were shot on the closed Jubilee Line platform at Charing Cross. The platforms were closed in 1999 when the Jubilee was extended to Stratford and since then have been a frequent filming location for works produced in the UK. Productions there have included Spooks, Mad Dogs and the James Bond film Skyfall. :Link for Kennington station, link for Charing Cross West Ealing flats The scene where Kate Morgan pistol whips Basher was Mursell Estate, near Lansdowne Way, Stockwell. :Google Maps link Near Miss Accident The road where Jack Bauer swerved his vehicle to avoid a collision was him driving north up Harlequin Avenue in Brentford, just by the main studio. :Google Maps link Waterloo Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian stop outside of Station Approach, Waterloo. The interiors of the station where Jack dodges through the ticket barries, and the station platform, were shot at Charing Cross. :Link for Waterloo, link for Charing Cross Charing Cross Chloe O'Brian stops outside Charing Cross Train Station on The Strand, near Trafalgar Square. The platform was shot on the closed Jubilee Line platform, and the interiors of the station were used. :Google Maps link Streets of Trafalgar Square As Jack is pursuing Simone Al-Harazi out of the station, he exits the station on Duncannon Street and runs past the Pizza Express restaurant. Simone exits the station by Villiers Street and hails a black cab. As Jack runs back to Chloe's car, there is briefly a shot of him back at Kennington running across Kennington Park Road to Braganza Street. :Link for Simone's exit, link for Kennington Al-Harazi House The scenes at the Al-Harazi home were filmed at Dorney Court, Windsor. This is another frequent filming location for British television and film; having featured in Jonathan Creek and Midsomer Murders. :Google Maps link, pictures of exterior Gang hideout Erik Ritter and Kate Morgan drive Basher to the hideout of the Tamil Boys, which was filmed in the Leake Street tunnel under Waterloo Station. :Google Maps link US Embassy The shots of Jack, Ritter and Morgan approaching the US Embassy were filmed on the west side of St. James's Square in Central London (Ritter's car drives in from King Street). However, the shots facing towards the embassy show the old Birds Eye HQ building Walton Court, on Station Avenue in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey. :Link for St. James's Square, link for Walton Court Parliament entrance The shots of James Heller arriving at Parliament were filmed outside the Royal Courts of Justice, opposite St. Clement Danes church on The Strand. :Google Maps link Parliament interior The interiors of Heller's address to Parliament were filmed in Middle Temple Hall. :Google Maps link, pictures of interior 2:00pm-3:00pm US Embassy exterior Again the exterior of the US embassy building was the former Bird's Eye HQ building at Walton Court in Surrey. :Google Maps link Al-Harazi House The scenes at the Al-Harazi home were filmed at Dorney Court, Windsor. :Google Maps link Parliament interior The interiors of Heller's address to Parliament were filmed in Middle Temple Hall. :Google Maps link, pictures of interior 3:00pm-4:00pm US Embassy exterior As in previous episodes, the exterior of the US embassy building was Walton Court in Surrey, and the surrounding area outside the gate was shot in St. James's square in Central London. :Link for St. James's Square, link for Walton Court Al-Harazi House The scenes at the Al-Harazi home were filmed at Dorney Court, Windsor. :Google Maps link Willoughby House Again the establishing shot of Willoughby House was filmed at the Royal College of Pathologists in Carlton Gardens. :Google Maps link CIA London Station The shot of Kate and Erik arriving at the CIA was shot outside the main studio in the Gillette Building, Brentford. :Google Maps link Driving to decoy building The shot of Steve Navarro and Erik Ritter driving to Margot's presumed location was a shot of them driving south down Harlequin Avenue in Brentford, near the main studio. :Google Maps link Decoy building The scenes of the CIA raiding Margot Al-Harazi's decoy building was shot at Swakeleys House in Ickenham. :Google Maps link, pictures of exterior 4:00pm-5:00pm Decoy building Willoughby House Interior Again, part of the interior of Willoughby House, where Prime Minister Alastair Davies and associate Caroline Fowlds was walking down the staircase was shot at The Athenaeum clubhouse on Waterloo Place, near Pall Mall. :pictures of interior, Google Maps link Al-Harazi House The scenes at the Al-Harazi home were filmed at Dorney Court, Windsor. :Google Maps link Prime Minister's Office The interior of the Prime Minister's office, was shot at The Athenaeum clubhouse on Waterloo Place, near Pall Mall. In particular, the Smoking Room was used as the cabinet meeting room. :pictures of interior, Google Maps link Willoughby House Exterior The alternative entrance/exit of Willoughby House, where Kate Morgan was brought for her rendezvous with Jack Bauer was filmed outside of The Athenaeum club on Waterloo Place, near Pall Mall. :Google Maps link Russian Diplomat Building Interior Travelling to Karl Rask's Hideout First establishing shot when Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan are driving to Karl Rask's hideout is on Syon Lane, near the Gillette Building, Osterley. When Jack Bauer makes a right into an underpass to make a stop, the scene was filmed on Rail Siding Road/Linsey Street, Bermondsey, near the St James Tavern pub. :Link for Syon Lane, Link for Rail Siding Road/Linsey Street School The scenes between Simone Al-Harazi, Farah and Yasmin were filmed near Rachel Trevor-Morgan Millinery in Crown Passage, Pall Mall. :Google Maps link Karl Rask's Hideout River Thames The scenes where Simone Al-Harazi was taking a call from Margot Al-Harazi, establishing her meeting with Naveed's sister, Farah was shot at the Bernie Spain Gardens, located between London Television Centre and the OXO Tower Wharf. :Google Maps link Farah's Home The exterior shot of Farah's home and the initial chase scenes were shot at Reverdy Road, Bermondsey. The subsequent chase scene was filmed from a passage way from Cockspur Street through to and along Cockspur Court. When Simone Al-Harazi was hit by an incoming bus, the shots were filmed at The Mall, Charing Cross. :Link for Reverdy Road, Link for Cockspur Court, Link for The Mall 5:00pm-6:00pm Simone's accident The scenes of Simone Al-Harazi being put into the ambulance were again shot at The Mall at Charing Cross roundabout. :Google Maps link Karl Rask's hideout The exterior shot of Jack's car driving out of Rask's hideout was shot at the back of the Gillette Building studio in Brentford. :Google Maps link Ambulance driving There is a shot of Simone's ambulance driving down Paul Street in Shoreditch and turning onto Willow Street. :Google Maps link Al-Harazi home The scenes at the Al-Harazi home were filmed at Dorney Court, Windsor. :Google Maps link Adrian walking The scene where Adrian Cross is walking when talking to Steve Navarro on the phone was shot at Paul Street, Old Street near Travco House. :Google Maps link St. Edwards Hospital Ealing Hospital was used as the filming location, both interiors and exteriors for St. Edward's Hospital. :Google Maps link Pub The pub that Chloe O'Brian sets up in was the Two Chairmen pub at 1 Warwick House Street in Trafalgar Square. :Google Maps link Car chase After escaping the hospital car park, there is a shot of Jack's car driving south down Warple Way in Acton, past Valetta Road. He then drives north up Stanley Gardens, before turning right onto Bradford Road and back onto Warple Way. He turns right to drive north up the road, but the next shot is him driving south again dodging cars. :Google Maps link Alley The location then switches to Jack driving south down Paul Street in Shoreditch, before swerving right onto Blackall Street. A drone missile blows up a wall in the alley. :Google Maps link Road After the alley explosion there is a shot of Jack driving west on Canham Road, back in Acton. :Google Maps link Traffic jam Next Jack drives up the western edge of Lincoln's Inn Field's, switches cars, and drives through some men unloading timber from a van. :Google Maps link Bridge Finally Jack is shown driving south on Bondway in Lambeth, before pulling under the rail bridge over Miles Street. He switches cars again and drives away. :Google Maps link Willoughby House When Mark Boudreau leaves Willoughby House to meet the Russian Foreign Minister during the Split screen, the scene was filmed outside of The Athenaeum club on Waterloo Place, near Pall Mall. :picture of exterior, Google Maps link Camden The dead drop in Camden that Jordan Reed goes to was on the canal boat Sophie moored on Camden Lock. :Google Maps link Meeting place Mark Boudreau meets the Russian Foreign Minister on The Mall. :Google Maps link See also *Filming locations on 24 9 Category:Live Another Day Category:Lists